memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
Story:Star Trek: Enterprise (Reimagined)
''Star Trek: Enterprise (Reimagined) ''is a science fiction television series based on the 2001 television series of the same name created by Rick Berman and Brannon Braga. The crew of Earth Command's NX-01 Enterprise are launched on humanity's first-ever interstellar mission of exploration beyond its local sphere of influence. This series is set in the 2150s. Episodes Season 1 This season will take place in 2151-2152. The entire first season will be set on the planet Earth. There is no Starfleet, instead Earth Command is in charge of space-oriented activities, it is the precursor though. This season serves as the introduction to the entire Star Trek universe. It also showcases a group of off-Earth xenophobes, the last vestige of the worst of humanity. The series opens with a terrorist attack on a Vulcan compound in San Francisco. The season will feature a competition to see who will be the crew of humanity's first Warp 5 starship. The season finale shows the launch of the Enterprise, NX-01. The season opens on September 26, 2151 and concludes on March 5, 2152. The pilot will be named, "Where No One Has Gone Before." Episodes from the Unaltered Version reimagined (in no particular order): Home, Terra Prime, Borderland, Cold Station 12, The Augments, Demons, First Flight, Horizon, In a Mirror Darkly (2pt). Characters # Commander Ibrahim Al-Centauri, though born on Earth, he was raised on a space station colony in the Alpha Centauri system, Arabic-descent, one of the six finalists to be selected to be the commanding officer of the new NX-class starships. # Commander Erika Hernandez, San Francisco-born, Latin-descent (specifically Mexican-American heritage), one of the six finalists to be selected to be the commanding officer of the new NX-class starships. # Commander A. G. Robinson, Alaskan-born, European-descent, one of the six finalists to be selected for the command of a new NX-class starship. He is killed in the Terra Prime terrorist attack on the Vulcan Compound. # Lieutenant Commander Hiro Matsura, Asian-descent, one of several candidates to be selected to become the ship's executive officer and chief science officer. # Ensign Hilda Soto, Latin-descent (specifically Brazil), one of several candidates to be selected to become the ship's chief engineer. # Ensign Travis Mayweather, African-descent, one of several candidates to be selected to ship's helmsman. He is the only member of the crew to be born and raised outside of the solar system, dubbed a "space boomer." Mayweather often dazzles his fellow shipmates with stories of nearby worlds of pleasure and wonder including tales of the pleasure planet Risa. # Doctor Victor Paquin, French-born, one of several candidates to be selected to become the NX-01 Chief Medical Officer. # Admiral Maxwell Forrest, European-descent, top-ranking official within the Earth Command as well as the commanding officer of the Earth Command starfleet. # Major Hideaki "Deke" Chang, Asian-descent, confirmed commander of the NX-01 tactical/security company. # Captain John Hayes, European-descent, confirmed second-in-command of the NX-01 tac/sec company. # First Sergeant Malcolm Reed, English-born, confirmed company first sergeant for the NX-01 tac/sec company. # General George Casey, African-descent, chief of staff of Earth's MACO corps. # Ambassador Soval, official representative of the Vulcan High Command on the planet Earth. # Doctor Arik Soong, European-descent, doctor of genetics, believed that humanity's abandonment of genetic engineering after the Eugenics Wars was a mistake and hopes to show that genetically engineered humans would not necessarily become tyrants like Khan Noonien Singh. # John Frederick Paxton, European-descent, chief administrator of the Orpheus Mining colony on Luna as well as the leader of the xenophobic movement known as Terra Prime, a radical faction which advocates for the forced removal of all non-humans from Earth, as well as the Solar system. # Operative Harris, European-descent, Section 31 intelligence officer, helps the ragtag crew to bringing down Paxton and Terra Prime. Season 2 This season will take place in 2152-2153. The entire second season will be focused on pure exploration of locations near Earth and revisiting/visiting for the first time locals featured in subsequent installments of the franchise. This is the only time the NX-01 Enterprise is the sole starship of its kind. The season concludes with a return to Spacedock and the commissioning of the NX-02 Columbia under Captain Erika Hernandez. This season features several story arcs more in keeping with season four of the Unaltered Version, i.e. the exploration of Vulcan and Andorian relations, the Syrrannites, the Aenar and Romulan interference is hinted in the season finale. The crew of the Enterprise also encounter on their journey: Archer IV, the Terra Nova colony, the ECS Fortunate, and much more. This season opens on March 15, 2152 and concludes on March 9, 2153. Episodes from the Unaltered Version reimagined (in no particular order): Strange New World, Terra Nova, Fortunate Son, the Andorian Incident, Shadows of P'Jem/Fusion, Dear Doctor/Cojenitor/Civilization/The Communicator, Cease Fire, Proving Ground, The Forge, Awakening, Kir'Shara, Babel One, United, The Aenar. The Chase, TNG episode- explanation behind all of the humanoid races looking suspiciously human. # Captain Ibrahim Al-Centauri, commanding officer of the NX-01 Enterprise. # Commander Hiro Matsura, executive officer of the NX-01 Enterprise. # Major Deke Chang, company commander of the MACO Tac/Sec unit on NX-01 Enterprise. # Lieutenant Hilda Soto, chief engineer of the NX-01 Enterprise. # Lieutenant Travis Mayweather, lead helmsman of the NX-01 Enterprise. # Doctor Victor Paquin, chief medical officer of the NX-01 Enterprise. # Admiral Maxwell Forrest, commanding officer of the Earth Command starfleet. # Ambassador Soval, Vulcan representative for Earth. # Commander Shran, Andorian commander in the Imperial Guard. Season 3 This season will take place in 2153-2154. This season will feature heightening tensions with many of Earth's interstellar neighbors. Six months after the end of season 2, the Vulcans and Andorians have found a momentary sign of peace while the Tellarites are beginning to force themselves onto colonial holdings for the three of races. Though no deaths are reported, the Tellarite blockade of Earth's colony of Deneva is a serious political rift between both star nations. It is later learned that the Tellarite government is being played to cause a four-way conflict between themselves, the humans, Andorians and Vulcans as a way of destabilizing the region for some other parties gain. The season concludes with the surprise attack on Station Salem-One, coincidentally Captain Al-Centauri's home. The station is left destroyed, killing all onboard, Al-Centauri prepares to depart the system and the Enterprise is seemingly destroyed along with the Columbia. This season opens up on September 12, 2153 and concludes on August 11, 2154. Episodes from the Unaltered Version reimagined (in no particular order): Minefield, Bound, Similitude, North Star. Characters # Captain Ibrahim Al-Centauri # Commander Hiro Matsura # Major Deke Chang # Lieutenant Hilda Soto # Lieutenant Travis Mayweather # Doctor Victor Paquin # Admiral Gardner, African-descent, newly appointed commanding officer of Earth Command's starfleet. In the wake of the death of Admiral Forrest. # Captain Erika Hernandez, commanding officer of the NX-02 Columbia # Commander Shran, member of the Andorian Imperial Guard # Ambassador Soval, Vulcan representative for Earth. # Councilor Gral, Tellarite official # Operative Harris, Section 31 intelligence officer, breaks the news of a "shadow actor" playing all the species against one another as a means of conquering all of them and expanding their influence in local space. Season 4 This season will take place in 2155-2156. Captain Al-Centauri awakens from a months-long coma and is greeted by Commander Matsura, Major Chang and Ambassador Soval. They all brief him on what has occurred. They state that the Columbia was completely destroyed and that all hands were lost including Captain Hernandez. The Enterprise did not receive as much damage in the fighting, the ship was "adrift but salvageable." Lieutenant Soto was killed and Lieutenant Mayweather was severely injured. Al-Centauri is heartbroken and devastated. Admiral Gardner enters and denies his request to return to active duty in space but mentions that the Enterprise is almost finished being repaired. The NX-03 Challenger was on hand to tow the Enterprise from the Alpha Centauri system and the NX-04 Discovery has been rushed into service in order to protect Earth if any Romulans ships arrive but Earth Command recognizes that two or three ships won't be a match for their ships. Matsura is given command of the Enterprise, Gardner states that "exploration is over and war is near." Much like season three of the Unaltered Version, the Enterprise will be involved in a season-long arc though this season will deal with the restoration of Al-Centauri as commanding officer of the Enterprise, the formation of the Coalition of Planets against the Romulan Star Empire and the formal declaration of war with the Romulans as they continue to attack colonies of Earth, Andoria, Vulcan and Tellar. In this season, we see the mutual technological developments brought about by the alliance of the four species: transporters (from the Tellarites)- Dr. Emory Erickson assists with the development of the technology, photon torpedoes (from the Andorians), Warp 6 capability (from the Vulcans) and phasers (from Earth). There is a sequence where the NX-01, NX-03, NX-04 join a fleet of Andorian, Vulcan and Tellarite ships to what appears to be the Romulan border and a battle ensues. The crew of the NX-01 including Capt. Al-Centauri board the ship and find the crew bipedal and humanoid but they wear spacesuits and any attempt to view them incinerates the occupant, they discover that the Romulan ship has a self-destruct sequence which they find strange. The ship has sent out a distress signal but it here they learn their homeworld's location, which is around a star an old Earth catalogue states was named Romulus and so they are dubbed, "the Romulans." This is an operation similar to the Dolittle Raid in 1942 and the season concludes with an operation which is similar to the Battle of Midway which is a decisive victory for the Coalition of Planets significantly reducing the Romulan Fleet but not ending the war. This season also traces an area of space that will eventually become the Romulan Neutral Zone. The season begins in May 2155 and concludes in Spring 2156. Episodes from the Unaltered Version reimagined (in no particular order): Rogue Planet, # Captain Ibrahim Al-Centauri # Commander/Captain Hiro Matsura # Major/Lieutenant Colonel Deke Chang # Lieutenant Commander Travis Mayweather # Doctor Victor Paquin # Admiral Gardner # Captain Mika Bertanski, Polish-born, commanding officer of the NX-03 Challenger # Captain Monique Duvall, African-descent, commanding officer of the NX-04 Discovery # Ambassador Soval, former Vulcan representative to Earth, now reassigned to be Enterprise's resident diplomat. # Advisor T'Pol, female Vulcan assigned to the NX-01 Enterprise as Soval's assistant. # Commander Shran, Andorian Imperial Guard member assigned to the NX-01 as a combat advisor. # Councilor Gral, newly elected leader of the Tellarite Assembly # Operative Harris/Lieutenant Commander Daniels, Section 31 intelligence officer, assigned to the NX-01 Enterprise as the ship's new quartermaster. # Captain Erika Hernandez (in spirit), appears to Ibrahim Al-Centauri via the Rogue planet entity. # Lieutenant Hilda Soto (in spirit), appears to Travis Mayweather via the Rogue Planet entity. # Empress D'Deridex, head of the Romulan Star Empire. Film series Notes * The Xindi arc is deleted as the primary motivator for the conflict is now removed. But the idea of a season-long arc will be very much in play. * There are no alien crewmembers and the cast is fairly small limited to the ship's senior staff: the commanding officer, first officer, chief engineer, etc. * There are no Klingons featured in the entirety of this series or any reference to a Temporal Cold War or the Suliban, but the series appropriately sets up the Romulan War and the founding of the Federation. There will be many revisits to locations from TOS and it will keep many arcs from the original Enterprise series including a subplot regarding human xenophobes. * The NX-01 is a significantly different design with a crew of roughly 25. It is set in 2151 and concludes in 2156. It will feature four seasons and a trilogy of films focusing on the Romulan War. * The Romulans are the primary antagonists/villains of the ENTR. Category:Star Trek: Reimagined